


Half way round the world

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She got used to getting a kiss from him on her birthday. She wasn’t gonna miss out on it this year either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half way round the world

**Author's Note:**

> This was written around and for Kristen's birthday in 2010.

Another long but satisfying day on set behind him, the only thing he wanted was a hot shower and a soft bed. He yawned all the way to his apartment and didn’t even bother with light on his way to bathroom where he took a quick shower that loosened some of the tension of the day. He put on the boxers and t-shirt serving as his pajamas and was trudging to the big warm bed calling his name from the bedroom. And he couldn’t wait to respond to that call.

 

Except that there was already someone in the bed.

 

He turned on the bedside lamp to take a better look at the lump in _his_ bed as possible scenarios involving crazy fans and mass murderers raced through his head. But as the light hit the huddled form hugging his pillow all came to a sudden halt.

 

“Kris?!” came out as a gasp together with the air he wasn’t aware of holding.

 

The girl in question stirred and then opened her eyes and smiled at him brightly.

 

“Rob.” She exclaimed and let go of the pillow to sit up.

 

“What are you doing here?” Was the first sentence he was able to string together in his shocked and exhausted state.

 

“Don’t tell me you have forgotten your girlfriend was to fly half way round the world to spend her birthday with you.” She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

 

“I could never forget that! But weren’t you supposed to come tomorrow?” he still had a hard time wrapping his head around what was happening. He almost pinched himself just to be sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

 

“Surprise!!” she exclaimed with an exaggerated gesture. “I got an earlier flight and wanted to surprise you. Did it work?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“So …” she crossed her arms on her chest, “… when are you going to kiss me?”

 

It took him approximately 0.3 second to react to her half-mocking and half-accusing question before she was lying on her back with his body covering hers and his mouth devouring her.

 

It took a long time for them to come up for air and as he rested his forehead on hers they were both panting hard.

 

“I missed you.” He whispered against her lips.

 

“I missed you too.” She replied, her hand trading through his messy hair.

 

As his lips descended on her neck and his hand cupped her breast she asked breathless.

 

“Don’t you need to sleep?” and she tilted her head to grand his lips better access to the sensitive skin.

 

“Sleep can wait.” He grumbled as he continued his ministrations.

 

“Yeah.” Was her reply as she slipped her hands under the hem of his t-shirt to take it off.

 

And sleep waited indeed.

 

When the alarm sounded the next morning he felt exceptionally well rested and more reluctant to leave the bed then normal. He questioned that feeling for a moment before she snuggled closer to him and it all came back to him.

 

He tightened his hold and looked down at her. Her head was resting on his chest their legs entwined and the last thing he wanted to do was to get up. He didn’t know how to do it anyway with the firm grip she had on him.

 

“Do you have to go?” a soft murmur tickled the skin on his chest and she lifted her head to look at him. He kissed her nose before replying.

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

She snuggled back to him and planted a soft kiss on his chest.

 

“Do you want to come to the set?”

 

“Not really. But we could have lunch together.” She offered.

 

“It’s a date.” He smiled at her as he tilted her head back and claimed her lips in a deep kiss to which she responded enthusiastically. As her hand traveled south he reluctantly backed away.

 

“I wish we had time for that but I really need to get going.” She sighed but nodded in understanding. He stole one more kiss before getting out of the bed. “I should be done earlier today. Maybe we could go out to celebrate.”

 

“Or maybe we could order in. And celebrate.” She settled back in the bed with a smile that seriously tested his self restrain.

 

“As you wish.” He replied before heading to the bathroom for a cold shower.

 

As he came back to put on clothes his phone ringed and after checking the ID he quickly responded with “I'll be down in a minute.” before hastily dressing.

 

“I'll send the car for you?” he sat down at the edge of the bed and caressed her cheek as she nodded. She leaned into the touch and he kissed her twice before heading out.

 

It took him a little longer to slip into character but he did eventually and before he could ask for time it was the lunch break and his car was waiting around the corner. She was waiting.

 

They enjoyed a delicious meal and each others company in a private parlor of a nearby restaurant and he couldn’t help touching her every few second partly because he still couldn’t believe she was really there but mostly just because he could. Touch her, that is.

 

He returned to the set floating and ignored the snickers and eye rolling. And before he knew it he was in the car on his way back to the apartment.

 

When he entered she was sitting on the couch reading a book. As he came closer he realized she was wearing one of his t-shirts. And not much else. It did nothing to cool down the desire that was bubbling under the surface since the morning. It had quiet the opposite effect.

 

She looked up a little startled and then smiled at him putting the book aside and climbing into his lap as he sat down next to her.

 

Their lips met in silent greeting and the only sounds filling the room after that were gasps and moans and the breathless urging for _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_ and then their names breathed out in ecstasy.

 

When their breathing slowed down and the sweat on their skin cooled she slipped his t-shirt back on and he pulled on his underwear and searched for his phone as he asked.

 

“Any special requests?”

 

“Whatever you want is fine with me.” Came her response from bathroom.

 

She was back in his arms in no time and they spent the time waiting for the food to arrive trading kisses and little tidbits on work and friends and family. They ate the dinner in the same position, occasionally feeding the other.

 

“What is this?” she asked as she opened the box with what he said was desert.

 

“It’s called _almas_ _pité_. It's local version of apple pie.” He explained. “I thought cake would be a little over the top but what is a birthday without at least a pie?” she laughed and took a bite.

 

“Wow, it’s really good.” She said as she swallowed and he beamed at the praise as though he had baked it himself.

 

After all the food was gone and the packing discarded she settled back on the couch and he disappeared to the bedroom and came back with a colorful gift bag.

 

She eyed him questioningly.

 

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t give you a present, did you?” he sat down and handed her the bag with a kiss and a _Happy Birthday_.

 

She didn’t respond but delved right in.

 

“Pants?” she asked a little confused.

 

“Not any pants.” He sounded slightly offended. “Male slouchy pants.”

 

And then it dawned on her and she launched herself at him.

 

“You remember that?” she asked him after she kissed him thoroughly.

 

“I remember everything.” He whispered and she had a hard time holding back the tears. “You wanna try them on?”

 

So she did. And they were awesome. And he was smiling brightly at her enthusiasm and that was even better present.

 

When she settled back next to him he whispered.

 

“I have one more thing for you.” And handed her a small box.

 

She shot him a quick irritated glance but the curiosity won over and she tore of the wrapping paper and opened it and a soft gasp escaped her lips at the content.

 

Inside was a delicate silver chain with a small diamond pendant in the shape of a heart surrounded by what she guessed were emeralds and sapphires. It was tasteful and beautiful and sweet and left her speechless.

 

“According to several different websites these are the stones we have in common.” He explained quietly as she tentatively touched it. “Almost every source says something different but these three stones are mentioned repeatedly and for both of our birth months and our sings. And I know the shape is a little tacky but …” he trailed off but she understood.

 

“Help me put it on.” She requested and turned her back to him so he could fasten it around her neck. She then turned back to him and kissed the corner of his mouth softly. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“You are beautiful.” He kissed her back.

 

She snaked her arms around his neck and he wrapped her in his arms to keep her close as their kisses grew more urgent.

 

“I want you in bed wearing only this.” He whispered hoarsely when she started planting openmouthed kisses on his jaw and neck and his hands fisted the ham of her t-shirt. She let go of him for a moment to allow him to take it off and then pressed back against him whispering in his ear.

 

“How very Jack Dawson of you.”

 

He stood up with her still in his arms and headed to the bedroom. There he laid her gently on the bed and stripped off of all his clothes before joining her.

 

“I think it was actually Rose who said that.” He said against her lips. “But there won't be no painting tonight.” He promised before attacking her neck with his lips.

 

Her laughter echoed through the room before turning into soft moans.

 

“Good.” She let out breathlessly before her ability to speak disappeared under his skillful touch. “You are better musician then painter anyway.”

 

And there was no talking after that. Not really. And definitely no painting. Except for the blush that painted their skin. And there was no music either. Just harmony. Of breath. Of movement. Of heartbeat.

 


End file.
